Arrancar Liberation Front ALF
by offcaboose
Summary: The Aizen threat is still upon Soul Society, he failed his first attempt at taking over, and in such is recreating his arrancar army to try once more, a group of Arrancars broke away, and are residing on earth. trying to free the arrancar from Aizen's Con
1. Chapter 1

[Chapter 1]

Jon and Max were walking back from their double date at the park when they saw two shinigami's leap from rooftop to rooftop in a hurry going back towards the park. At that moment they felt an incredible reiatsu pressure coming from back there. It was hollow but it was different, and boy was it powerful.

They both looked at each other nodded their heads and ran back to the park. When they got there, there was 3 Arrancars fighting and two of them seemed to be on a team. One was wearing Everyday Human clothes blue jeans a white shirt with a brown leather coat over top, while the other two were in Arrancar uniform with a big AA on their sleeves.

Jon and Max looked around and saw their Girlfriends gone so they swallowed their soul pills and gave them direct instructions to go straight home as they jumped into the fray. As they were running into the battle they noticed the guy in clothes was holding up on his own, actually he was beating them, he even had his hands in his pockets.

Every time the AA Arrancars came to attack he deflected it with his leg or knee or he even kicked them in the face. He seemed to be extremely bored while doing so as well.

Jon and Max turned around to go back to their gigai's when they saw their Girl Friends in AA Uniform, Jon looked at Max and Max looked at Jon

"Awe, Come on!" they said at the same time as the lunged into attack their now ex-girlfriends.

Jon swung downwards over her head as he she easily blocked and went to counter, and he stepped on her knee and kicked her in the chin and did a back flip. Max flash stepped behind his girl and went to attack her back, she spun around blocked it and pushed him back.

Jon and Max looked at each other once more nodded and as they started fighting again with each blow they said a word in Unison.

"You …. Are …….Dumped" they said as each hit sent shock waves rippling through the air. Unfortunately the girls were just that good though, they blocked each strike and when the guy's finished speaking they went into a rage, screaming and hollering and going into a deep berserk.

"Maybe we should of waited tell we won" Jon said as he got stabbed in the arm and dropped to a knee.

"I think your right" Max said as his Assailant kicked him in the nuts and then drop kicked him in the face.

The girls backed up and started chuckling as Jon and Max barely got back to their feet smiling. They nodded at each other and at the same time yelled out

"Show them you're Speed, Nagikasume!"  
"Reveal Yourself! Bakudon!"

Jon's sword's hilt became a pale blue star and erupted a blinding blue light to his foe's and when they opened their eyes it was all full of smoke in the area they were fighting.

Max's sword shrunk to the thick ness of paper but somehow remained straight and strong.

They both disappeared from view and re appeared behind the girls and sliced downwards. The girls quickly blocked and countered by spinning around and slashing at their stomachs, Jon got a shallow wound on his stomach and Max barely got a scratch.

Jon kicked her in the face then continued with a flash step behind her and a kick in the air sending her careening through the empty sky. Jon jumped and took off after her with his sword at his side. As he got up to her he slashed at her stomach cutting her in half and effectively killing her.

Max flash stepped ten feet back and stomped on the ground saying "Nas da kuneh" as a yellow beam erupted from his foot and engulfed his girl in the yellow light, next thing u know you hear blood curdling screams as the yellow beam crushes her bones and everything to sand.

Jon and Max sighed and looked at each other, then looked at the man that was fighting the two AA Arrancars, one was gone all you could see of him was his legs sticking out of a bloody mess in the ground. As they looked up to him they see him take his hands out of his pockets to snap the last one's neck and to watch him hopelessly smash into the ground.

Jon and Max stared in disbelief either he was insanely strong or those Arrancars were extremely weak. They didn't have time to think about as he turned at them and rushed in, kicking Jon in the head sending him flying through a solid oak tree. Max looked at Jon then went berserk on the Arrancar slicing like a mad man, and all he was doing to the Arrancar was cutting up his clothes.

The Arrancar kicked Max's hand then kicked him in the side of the head sending him head first into the ground. The Arrancar spits on Max and starts to walk away.

He stopped only to turn his head to see a huge star rush for him from the smashed trees. He quickly sonido'd out of the way only to look up and see a few more dropping from the sky. He was sonidoing away dodging them but he wasn't expecting Jon to flash step in front of him and scream "Lumina Starah" releasing a huge star with a lot more reiatsu concentrated in it, it struck him dead on in the chest sending him flying backwards and incinerating his brown leather jacket when it blew up.

"Well, well, well, we have a strong opponent for once." Said the Arrancar as he got up and brushed ashes from his white muscle shirt, which from what Jon could tell was almost like spandex from all his muscle mass.

Jon just stood there staring at him,

"My name is Roxas" He said as he sonido'd in front of Jon to go for a knee to the chest only Jon was ready and blocked it, he looked up at Roxas with an evil grin,

"And my name is none of your concern!" Jon said as he pushed back sending Roxas back with a cut on his knee. "Let's take it up a Notch! Ban …. Kai!" he said as the area around them was immersed in an explosion shooting up smoke from every where it could.

"Let's do!" Roxas said as he spread his legs widening his stance crouching and pushing out more reiatsu.

Jon Broke through the smoke first attacking, from every angle he could using his even more enhanced speed to attack and get out of there. Unfortunately he was barely leaving marks on Roxas and as Jon was about to push all his reiatsu into one attack to lunge at Roxas' head. Roxas spun around with a closed fist and punched him square in the stomach sending him flying through the air into a cement park bench and breaking several if not all of his ribs.

Jon slowly got up holding his stomach, Roxas' punch was insanely strong. And just as he was about to get ready for another speed burst he heard another voice coming from the Forest. He listened carefully as it screamed.

"Let's Go! BanKai!"

Max Erupted from the forest flying directly at Roxas, he did a back flip while shooting a yellow arc at Roxas causing him to role to the left, and as he did so Max disappeared and reappeared behind him as he kicked out sending Roxas flying into a tree.

Roxas got up almost as if there was nothing wrong, and started laughing.

"I see you have me at a slight disadvantage, both of you are fully releasing and I don't have my sword to release at all."

"Shut up and beg for mercy!" Max barked as Jon flash stepped behind him holding his ribs. "Hey Jon you think we can beat him?"

"Not at all he's way to strong" Jon said as he stood up and looked over at Roxas only to see he wasn't there.

"You know he's right." Came Roxas voice right behind them, Jon and max both went to spin around but they were too slow Roxas let loose on both of them knocking them both out and to the ground.

Roxas smiled as he was about to finish them off when an explosion erupted before him stopping him from doing so.

He looked back only to see a shinigami in captain's uniform standing there with smoke leaving from her hand, with two other shinigami's on either side of her, one looked around her age and was wearing a vice-captain insignia and the other was a little boy no older then 17.

"3 more Soul Society dogs come to try and kill me?" Roxas said as he turned and faced them.

"We are here to send you back to Hueco Mundo Roxas no excuses this time." The vice captain said.

"Well Justin congratulations on your promotion I see banging the captain has paid off."

"Shove it Roxas, Your coming with us to Hueco Mundo no if, and, or buts"

"You see there lays the problem, I'm not ready to go back just yet, I need to get the ALF ready first"

"Fine so be it, you're going back one way or another." Justin said as he flash stepped in front of Roxas and kicked him in the nuts followed by a drop kick to the face.

Roxas hit the ground and looked up wincing "You watched the girls fight those other shinigami's didn't you."

Before Justin could respond he was tackled to the ground by the boy and when Justin was about to freak on him a Cero smashed into the ground where he was just standing.

"Good job Caboose." Justin said as he looked up to where it was coming from there was another Arrancar standing up there with an AA on his sleeve and he was holding another Arrancar who was franticly trying to get away.

"Taiyouhime!" Roxas said as he was about to leap at the two up there when the Captain used a binding kido slamming him to the ground.

"Tsukihime, Let me go! He has your sister."

"I know he does, don't worry I got someone on it." She said as she nodded at Caboose

"That little boy? What can he do?" Roxas asked as Caboose disappeared in a blinding light, only to reappear behind the Arrancar holding onto Taiyouhime. Caboose lunged out with his sword creating a gash in the Arrancars face only to touch it with his hand. And it looked as if as soon as Caboose touched the Arrancars blood he erupted in pain screaming uncontrollably.

Caboose grabbed Taiyouhime and disappeared again in a blinding light, he reappeared down in front of Roxas and said in a deep monotone voice.

"You both are going back to Hueco Mundo."

"Like hell I am!" said Roxas as the binding spell shattered, as soon as his one foot got traction on the ground he was gone, but before he left he used the last of his reiatsu to knock out each individual there except for Taiyouhime. He knew she could take care of herself and find her way back to the ALF hideout.

Roxas made it back to the hideout and ran inside yelling at the other Arrancars there to prepare for shinigami contact, he made it inside his office grabbed his needle and jabbed his leg and injected himself. This needle was the only thing stopping him from going berserk on everything due to his hollow powers.

Jon slowly opened his eyes remembering how badly he fought last night and realized he wasn't at home, in fact he was nowhere near home. And he was feeling reiatsu he hadn't felt in almost 3 years. He shot out of bed and realized he was back in soul society.

"Damnit!" Jon said as he saw Max sitting on his bed thinking. "How the hell did we get back here?"

"When we were knocked out that captain and her sub ordinate must have brought us here." Max said as finally her name came into his head. "Kenpachi Tsukihime!"

"Huh?"

"Kenpachi Tsukihime we were all in the academy together remember? She was the one who was average looking but for some reason everyone outcasted her."

"Oh yeah, the girl that kicked your ass at sparring I remember that"

"She didn't kick my ass"

"Yes I did" Tsukihime said as she entered the room with a huge grin on her face. As she ran over and gave it guy a big hug "We all missed you, we thought you had died."

"Well we almost did once we came through, and if Urahara didn't mess up our orders we wouldn't have been able to be there." Max said as he was squeezed.

"If it wasn't for me we would have been dead along time ago." Jon said as Justin entered the room. "Last time I say you, you had just graduated from the academy and had the biggest crush on Tsukihime here, how did that work out?"

"Well let's see I am the vice captain I cover for her on her days off and oh yeah, we're married"

"What!" Jon and Max said at the same time,

A year before Jon and Max left soul society they had both agreed to try and find a girl to potentially marry so they had relationships before after and during work. Jon was the only one who had remotely succeeded, Jon and Tsukihime had dated for a few months right up until they disappeared. At that point in time they were supposed to go in and take out a Vasto Lorde class Menos named Ororos who to this day still lives. So everyone thought they had killed Jon and Max

"Jon Let's go we have to leave here and head back to earth. I had that presentation to do and our gigai's are stuck at the house." Max said as he walked for the door hiding his tremendous jealousy

"Unfortunately you can't just yet we have an assignment first from the captain commander himself. He has gained word Aizen is going to try and kidnap my sister again. But this time personally, if he does our objective is to eliminate him on earth."

Jon sighed as they all headed back towards the gate to earth.

Roxas woke up with a jump he just had a horrible nightmare Aizen came and took Taiyouhime away once again. He wasn't sure if it was a dream or if it was true. So he headed on out to look for her cause she should have been to the hideout by now.

After hours of searching he felt a reiatsu that he knew all too well.

"Ororos, old friend how have you been buddy?" Roxas said as he turned around to get a knee to the chest.

"no time for chit chat" Ororos said as he sonido'd in front of Roxas and slashed at him with his sword.

Roxas easily dodged and countered with a punch to Ororos face sending him flying back, Ororos then shot a Cero at Roxas nailing him in the chest disintegrating his white t-shirt revealing a very well defined 6 pack with pecks and bulging arms. Roxas couldn't take many more of those hits. So he sonido'd in front of Ororos and used his Gran Ray Cero blowing off the top half of Ororos' uniform and severely burning him.

After fifteen minutes of back and forth aggression they were both almost completely dead except Ororos pulled a pill out of his pocket and swallowed it, at first nothing happened then all of a sudden there was a explosion and all his hollow armor was gone and he looked perfectly human without a scratch on him.

Roxas sighed and went to sonido in front of him to attack but was kicked in the chest and sent flying backwards and just as Roxas was about to attack again he saw Aizen behind Ororos with Taiyouhime unconscious in his arms, disappearing into a Garganta to go to Hueco Mundo.

Ororos charged up a cero and launched it Roxas to finish him off as he was leaving. Roxas didn't have the strength nor the will to move his one true love had been stolen from him again all was lost. But just before the Cero hit him it blew up sending dust smoke and debris everywhere. When the smoke cleared he saw one of the shinigami he had fought the day before in front of him all bloodied from the cero.

"Why … Did you save me? Roxas asked as Jon fell to one knee gasping for breath.

"Cause, for the time ….. Being with have the same …. Goal" Jon looked up and saw Ororos going into his Garganta and went to run in after only to receive another cero to the chest sending him flying through the air and into a debris zone.

Max flash stepped over there to see Jon laying there lifeless with a huge piece of broken tree through his chest. Max stopped and slowly walked over taking one step after another, and just as he got there he fell to his knee's tears coming to his eyes. After a few minutes he heard a noise come from Jon, he looked up to see Jon raise his sword to say "well good bye old buddy" before poofing into smoke.


	2. Chapter 2

[Chapter 2: a Few Months Later]

"Hey has anyone seen max recently?" Captain Tsukihime asked as she had a brand new captains uniform in hand.

"I think I saw him over at the river" Caboose said, as he blocked and slashed at Vice-Captain Justin.

"Yeah, He's Still moping, that pussy" Justin said as he kicked caboose in the head.

Tsukihime sighed and started walking to the door when she sensed an unusual presence that she hadn't felt since she was in the academy.

"You two stay here! No matter what, you two stay here!" She said as she disappeared.

Max was sitting on a rock at the river where he and Jon first met, he doesn't remember anything about the last few months all he has been doing is sitting and thinking. He couldn't get Jon out of his head, they were best friends since the academy, and their fighting style perfectly complimented each others, and so they made the best team when together. Max just couldn't believe it and often found himself crying over how he was so slow and couldn't save Jon like Jon saved Roxas.

At that moment he felt two hollow presences arrive at his location, He didn't care at this point he welcomed death.

"Well, well well look what we have here Nyro, a little pansy Shinigami, crying." One said

"This one is going to be easier than we thought." The other one said, who max guessed was Nyro.

Both hollows lunged at Max and swung, Max didn't budge, and so when the hollows missed their attack, he stood up.

"Kill me" Max mumbled as he stood in plain daylight. As he could clearly see these were vastolorde class menos.

The Vastolorde looked at each other and attacked using their abilities. Nyro started moving in circles rapidly and shooting cero's at Max, as the other one rushed in and stabbed Max in the chest, through the smoke that was blowing up everywhere due to Nyro's Cero.

Nyro and the other vastolorde class menos jumped back a few feet to see if they had killed him, while huffing and puffing.

As the smoke cleared, Max was looking at the ground letting his hair dangle in mid-air, with not even a scratch on him.

"I guess you aren't the right people for this Job." He said as he rushed at the unknown vastolorde class menos and slashed at him, and ripped him in half with one swing.

Nyro Jumped back, panicked he reached into his pocket grabbed a pill and quickly swallowed it, all his hollow armor immediately blew off of him and was replaced with an Arrancar uniform.

"You bastard!" Nyro said as he lunged in at Max, now looking fully human, with Short spiked Blue hair, and blue eyes with a very distinguished jaw.

Nyro swung at Max and max embracing death didn't move, and was sliced at his right arm, almost a clean through cut, almost cleaving his arm off. Max didn't budge he just turned around and looked at Nyro almost pathetic looking begging for Nyro to finish the job,

As Nyro was going to come in to finish the job he heard a call, come out of nowhere, and another Shinigami showed up in captain's uniform with a whip like weapon that was glowing with reiatsu, Nyro had to do one more thing before he left, so he sonido'd behind the new captain Shinigami kicked her in the back, then placed a miniature orb within Max's open wound, and entered a Garganta and left,

Just as the Garganta vanished Max hit the ground unconscious, as a explosion happened where the Garganta was.

"Damn it!" Tsukihime said as She grabbed Max, and shun'po'd to the squad 4 house as fast as she could.

[1 week Later]

"Tsukihime!" A voice said, as she spun around

"Saran!" Tsukihime screamed as she jumped in Saran's arms, "What brings you here?"

"Captain commander, sent me here to relay a message for you." Saran said as his face went straight and serious.

"We have chosen you to go in and lead the investigation until Captain Maximus comes to and is healed from his injuries"

"why are they just now choosing to send in a captain? Isn't vice-captain Ridata doing a good enough of a job?"

"It isn't that, they have stumbled onto something that may jeopardize their life"

"Well, I prefer to be here beside Max, but I guess I have to go, let me know as soon as his condition changes."

"will do" Saran said as Tsukihime flash stepped away towards her squad house, to grab her subordinates

[2 weeks later]

Max slowly opened his eyes and looked around, he was't at his squad house or his rock, where was he? As he went to sit up, he was held back by two big huge hands, and when he looked at the hands, they were on a captains robe, which was over his own Shinigami robes.

"Well you one lucky bastard," He looked up and saw Saran holding him down.

"Hey saran, What's up old buddy?" Max said pinned to the table.

"Ohh nothing, just u were nearly killed about 3 weeks ago" Saran said with a smirk on his face.

"Hey Saran what's up with this captain Robe? I am not a captain"

"You were made one the day of your attack, and before anyone could tell you, you were knocked out on the ground. Barely alive"

"Who saved me?"

"Tsukihime. You owe her one."

"Where is she?" Max asked as he was mustering up strength to try and get free

"Real World, leading the investigation while you get better." Saran said as he let go.

"On my way there now," Max said as he slowly got up out of bed "Tell Captain-commander I'm going to go take over the investigation." Max said as Saran could tell he was still greatly troubled by the death of Jon.

Max flash stepped to the gate to earth, and realized he was getting there faster and with less effort, but didn't know why and really didn't care. He arrived at the Gate and entered, and arrived at the Investigation site.

"Taichou! 2nd squad reporting in……" The lieutenant trailed off as he saw Max walk through the portal in his captain's robe,

"Yes, lieutenant continue." Tsukihime said as Max walked behind her and said

"Yes lieutenant please do."

"Max!" Tsukihime screamed as she turned around and gave him a big hug.

"Hey hey, easy now Tsuki I'm still a little sore."

"I bet" She said as she chuckled.

"Okay fill me in, what we got here?"

Tsukihime started to fill in Max when there was an explosion from a nearby tree sending debris everywhere, Max stood in front of Tsukihime and blocked most of the debris going to hit her. Then he looked where it came from and saw 4 Numeros Arrancar.

"Well, I get a little warm up match now don't I" Max said as he drew his sword.

Tsukihime looked at Max, the way he just talked and his stance and even the feel of his presence seemed Exactly like Jon's but she knew Max Wasn't Jon.

Max started to walk slowly towards the Arrancar, as they kicked off the ground and attacked him all at once, Max locked onto 3 different reiatsu's coming in to attack, and do as they got close, slashed at each one, he cut one's hand off, anothers ear, and then cut off the last one's foot, as he stood up and had a straight face.

As he was about to go and finish the job, Ororos showed up, and killed those three and set his sights on Max, as soon as max saw Ororos and remembered it was the man who killed Jon, he snapped and lunged with a look of pure evil on him.

He got close, and swung his sword from top left down on a angel, and then slashed up from the bottom left to top right, over and over again, while screaming uncontrollably,

Ororos Grabbed Max's sword laughed and shot a cero at his chest sending him flying back way back into a tree. As Max slowly got up he saw Ororos with the 4th Numero's beside him holding a girl he remembered from his academy day's

"Jessica!" Max screamed as he started pushing out Reiatsu. "Ban….."

Max said as he hit the ground it felt like his heart was about to explode on him.

Last thing Max remembers hearing was Max! being screamed at him from Jessica.

[a few days later]

"Captain Commander! Captain Maximus Jubinoski squad 9 captain, reporting in" Max said as he grabbed a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to the captain commander. "They waited for me to arrive sir, it seems they want to kill me, but why grab Shinigami and Arrancar as prisoners."

"Well now hmm….." The Captain Commander said as he read the pieces of paper in front of him. "Maximillion! You are too lead a small Tactical squad of seven people including yourself, to rescue Jessica and find whatever other clues you can find, for this puzzle."

Max left the room thinking of the few people he could take with him, when he came up with the people perfectcly. He jumped to go talk to Tsukihime,

"Tsuki! Grab Justin and Caboose and my vice captain Ridata! And meet me at urahara's basement right away." Max said as he stopped in front of her and took off again!

"Wow! I don't know what has him moving but at least I get to see him in a good mood for once." Tsukihime said as she jumped off to find Ridata caboose and Max.

Max arrived outside the ALF Head Quarters and walked in.

"Roxas! Get here! Now!" Max screamed as he was surrounded by Arrancar's.


	3. Chapter 3

[Chapter 3]

Roxas slowly walked in front of Max, as the crowd opened a path for him.

"What do you want?" Roxas asked as he crossed his arms and sighed

"You owe my Brother your life! And I have a mission to go to Hueco Mundo to save all the captured people, and that includes your precious girlfriend! So either you can come with me to Hueco Mundo or if I see you there, I will kill you"

Roxas had a half smirk come across his face, as he started thinking. And after a few moments, he turned around and started to leave.

"ROXAS!" Max yelled

"If you can survive 3 minutes against even one of my men at full power, then I will go with you, otherwise it is a worthless endeavor." He said as he turned to the male beside him "Acer, go!"

The Man Roxas called Acer immediately drew his sword and rushed in at Max, Max sighed and stepped to the side as he dodged Acer's attack, only to counter attack with his elbow into Acer's Back. Acer hit the ground and kicked off, flying forward. A few seconds later he pushed his reiatsu to his hands and took off into the air. As he reached the peak of his ascent he cried out.

"Impale, Westinghouse!"

Max smiled as he watched him replicate himself into 4 other copies of himself, and then come in to attack. They decided to attack one by one, and as they did Max blocked each attack without even trying, with one hand on his sword hilt.

After a few rounds of blocking, he realized he wasn't going anywhere so he decided he would go on the offensive.

"Show them you're Speed, Nagikasume!" Max's Robes clung to him as though a static charge had been applied, and his sword became half black half white with a bright yellow hue around it.

Max disappeared from view and reappeared behind the Vaizard known as Acer and slashed at his upper body, leaving a sizeable gash in his back, Acer fell forward and smiled as he put his hand to his face, and put on his mask. Max immediately felt an increase in reiatsu pressure, and Acer, sounded almost echo like.

Acer's copies had now disappeared and all that was left was one Acer, wearing a hollow mask. Max kicked at his torso, only to kick air, Acer had grown in speed, insane speed. He appeared in front of max as he turned around, and knee's him in the stomach followed by a step up on Max's knee then to a kick to the face, sending him flying into the roof above him.

Max hit the ground hard and slowly got back up, while Acer was looking around at all his friends with his arms out, almost as if saying yeah I'm the best. Max stood in front of him, and said,

"What you bragging bout, you haven't even laid a scratch on me!" He said as his eyes grew wide, and psycho like as immense reiatsu started pouring out of him. He slashed at his arm, and opened a huge gash as he then kicked Acer in the head, sending him flying through the air and head first into a solid cement wall.

Max stood up and straightened out, as his sword returned to normal, and his robes started hanging like normal.

"Well Roxas? How about it?" Max said as he turned around and faced Roxas

"Well it looks like you pretty much incapacitated the man I was going to take with me, and I am not going to go by myself to Hueco Mundo with a whole bunch of Shinigami!"

"I'll Go ……..with ….." A small girl said from the crowd.

"Alice?!" Roxas said "But why? I mean none of us have seen you use your power"

"But, I want to go." She said as she looked at the ground and twirled her feet around.

"Whatever, I don't care who you bring with you, but we have to go now!" Max said as he flash stepped out of the hideout and towards Urahara's basement.

[A few moments later]

"Urahara man long time no see!" Max said as he appeared in front of him, and gave him a one armed hug.

Urahara gave max a puzzled look as the feeling wasn't quite right, he was sensing both Max's and Jon's reiatsu, but yet he knew Jon was dead.

"Yeah, well the portal to Hueco Mundo is ready for you, where's your group?"

"Right here!" Tsukihime said as she appeared followed by Ridata Caboose and Justin

"And there!" Max said as he pointed to a roof of a neighboring building

"Hueco Mundo Tactical Squad report in!"

"Captain Tsukihime of squad 4 here!"

"Vice-captain Justin of squad 4 here!"

"Squad 4 seat 3 caboose here!"

"Vice-captain Ridata of squad 9 here"

"Yeah yeah yeah, me and Alice are here too let's go"


	4. Chapter 4

[Chapter 4]

Everyone was now down in Urahara's Basement as Urahara and his sidekick were preparing to open the portal.

"Tsuki, Thanks for coming" Max said as he put his big hand on her shoulder.

"No Problem, I'm Just Glad to see you not on your rock anymore" She chuckled

"Caboose, You ready?" Max said as he went over and put both his hands on both of caboose's shoulders

"I …. I Think so" Caboose said stammering as Max looked at him puzzled "It's My first trip to Hueco Mundo and I'm supposed to be of assistance to everyone against who knows what class hollow and menos, and even Arrancar. I ….I I don't even know my sword's name"

Max smiled and said "Look don't worry, from what I have seen you can do just fine, and if I have to I'll save you okay son?"

Caboose looked at him and nodded

"Ridata, did u gather all the supplies?"

"Hai Taichou! All of them that you requested" Ridata said as she pulled out her bag she had strapped to her back.

Max nodded as he walked past Justin and just gave him a Nod, he then showed up at Roxas and Alice, who were sitting down talking, and Alice was blushing. They both quitened down and looked at Max as he walked over with a sad look on his face.

"Roxas, I thank you for coming, you didn't have to." Max said as he looked at the ground

"What do you mean? You made me come?" Roxas said with a little bit of anger in his voice. Once he saw that, that comment hurt Max he got up and walked over. "Hey Man, Don't worry I owe your Brother my life, and since he's dead the best thing I can offer, is to give you my life in exchange for just this once."

Max looked up and smiled as Roxas saw hurt in his eyes. Max then looked over at Alice, who was looking at Roxas and max with a puzzled look on her face

"Alice, was it? I thank you for coming also, this is a great deal of importance to me, me and Jon always said, if we ever got a mission to go to Hueco Mundo we would do our best to take the best people with us, and complete the mission without any casualties, I just hope I can do that"

Max then turned and began walking away with his head down, and when he got back over to the group of shinigami he sat down and put his head in his hands.

"Max, It's Ready" Urahara said as a Huge Black tear in the Air opened up. "This is the portal to Hueco Mundo"

Max stood up with a big boyish Grin on his face And motioned for everyone forward.

"We are the HMTS, Let's kick some but!" Max said as he rushed into the portal.

A few seconds of Flash stepping through the portal and they were there, standing on a Debris field of what looked like giant Red towers, with pieces scattered everywhere. It looked like a battle had been waged her a few years back.

"Well, okay guy's let's get going, we need to find where the captives are being held" Max said as he flash stepped to a nearby piece of debris sticking up.

"And where do you think they are?" A voice said a few hundred yards back from Max

Max spun around as fast as he could and saw Taiyouhime standing there with a grin on her face surrounded by atleast twenty numeros and or espada arrancar.

Max went to turn around to motion for the rest of the HMTS to come forward, as they showed up beside him with their swords drawn.

"Taiyouhime You little BITCH!" Roxas screamed as he drew his sword, Alice was startled, this was the first time she had ever seen Roxas with a Sword.

"Well, I guess I am" She said as he shrugged her shoulders and then turned to all the Arrancar with her. "Go you know what to do, as you do it best!"

Seven Arrancar leapt forward running as fast as they could towards the seven members of the HMTS, Max nodded and they all leapt forward except for Max he stood, there, and closed his eyes. He was feeling something he shouldn't be feeling. But at the last second he came to as he put his sword up in front of his face, as he heard metal on metal clang. He opened his eyes, and saw an Arrancar pushing with all his strength on his sword against max's

Max moved his sword to the side and let the Arrancar's sword hit his shoulder, and there was a sizeable wound left.

Max smiled as he looked at the Arrancar with an evilish grin on

"Looks like I can have some fun with you!" he said as he threw his sword up in the air, and punched the Arrancar in the head, followed by a knee to the chest, as he stepped back as the sword fell down and impaled, the arrancar straight through the head.

Max sneered, as he looked at the rest of the HMTS.

Caboose had drew his sword, and was going blow for blow with an Arrancar that looked like wolf, he had obviously released already, and when Max saw caboose, block a blow and then kick him in the head, he knew caboose would do alright against that one.

Roxas had dispatched his assailant and was looking as his second one came running in. Alice just finished decapitating her's. Justin was barely matching his assailant blow for blow, until his attacker messed up and swung at air, and that's when Justin took his chance and stabbed him through his chest.

"Tsuki!" Max screamed as he ran forward and screamed "Show Them Your Speed!, Nagikasume!" Then followed by "Lumina de Starah!" as he swung his sword in a wide arc, sending hundreds of little stars flying in a arc towards her opponent

Just as Tsuki got stabbed through her temple, the Stars hit her Attacker, blowing off a piece of his armor and leaving a small wound.

"You BASTARD! Max said as he rushed in, as the attacker reached in his pocket swallowed a pill, and was immersed in a bright White Light, when it disappeared there was a man standing there, in Espada Uniform With Blue spiky hair, and a sword that had a moon shape hilt.

Max stopped and stared at the sword then back at the hair.

"Jon?" Max said as the Attacker and looked up at Max, and then he saw it was Jon.

"Hello Max my dear brother!" Jon said as he started pushing out Reiatsu.


	5. Chapter 5

[Chapter 5]

"No! It can't be!" Max said, as he was shaking his head

"It can, and It Is, You see I made a deal with Aizen-sama about 3 years ago when we first left Soul Society, in Exchange for my soul and powers once I died me and you were to be left alone."

"But, you know we could have defended our selves against anything, so why even bother with that deal?"

"Cause you were too weak, and I was afraid to show my true powers in front of you, lest u get scared and run away like the little pansy BITCH! You are"

Max looked at the ground and tuned out the world around him, remembering back at all the times he had run away from a fight while Jon stayed and somehow dispatched the person.

"What are you doing looking at the floor again? I'm here to kill you, and you look at the ground?" Jon said raising his voice as he lunged at Max.

Max was in too much shock he couldn't believe it, he was dragging Jon down this whole time, and Jon never said a word?

Then it came to him.

"I was never bringing you down!" Max said as he lunged at Jon, their swords clashed with an ear splitting metal on metal ring "You were bringing me down you always were! Every since I have known you, you have treated me so softly which made me the way I am today! I lucked up to you as if u were my father! And you go and say I was dragging you down? LOOK BACK PAL! Every time I sparred I won!"

Jon lifted his head back and started laughing "You! Won because I let you win! To make you feel good about yourself!"

Max pushed back and swung, ripping off a piece of Jon's white vest revealing a number 2 on his shoulder. Jon laughed at kicked out at Max kicking him dead on in the face, sending him flying through 5 walls of solid cement, and at the 6th wall he hit the wall and then hit the ground.

Jon started laughing as he turned around to face the rest of the HMTS and set his eyes upon Caboose. And as he lunged in and kicked him a few hundred yards away, and Caboose got up to see who kicked him, he saw Jon flying at him sword at the ready with a number 2 on his shoulder.

Caboose's Eyes got wide as he started shaking in fear, and just before Jon hit him, a Figure appeared in front of him. And slashed out at Jon, followed by a kick to the face. Caboose closed his eyes he was too afraid to see who was there,

"It's okay Son, I told you I would protect you!" a Comforting voice said as hands were placed upon his shoulders, then they disappeared again.

Max flash stepped in front of Jon who was slowly getting up, and Jon looked at Max with wide eyes.

"When the hell did you get to be so fast?"

"I always was, but as I said you were dragging me down!" Max said as he kicked off the sandy desert and slashed at Jon, only to have it blocked and deflected by Jon, who then tried to counter attack

"Humph, you want to keep thinking don't you? Well how about this BANKAI!" Jon said as he released his sword, pushing up sand in smoke into the air, and before Max had time to uncover his eyes he was stabbed through the chest, and sent flying through a few more brick walls only this time, he didn't get back up, and there was no reiatsu detected from him at all.

Jon turned and looked at Roxas, and lunged at him as he cried out "Next!"

[Few minutes later]

Jon and Roxas had swords locked, Roxas was out of breath and Jon was smiling away happy as can be, when there was a huge surge of reiatsu, and Jon looked in shock over at the pile of debris Max was under, as a huge Wave of GREEN reiatsu came flying towards him.

He jumped to the side as he looked up and saw Max standing there head down, with Nagikasume in his hands, glowing yellow.

Jon caught himself thinking how the attack could have been green when Max's Reiatsu was yellow. But before he could find the answer Max was in front of him, and kicked him in the Jaw, sending him flying upwards into the air. And just as Jon turned around to look at Max, Max looked up with pure Hatred in his eyes, as he yelled.

"Reveal Yourself!, Bakudon!"

The look of shock on Jon's face, as Bakudon raised from the ground and rested in Max's free hand, But at that moment Max was gone nowhere to be seen, and at that second he felt a heel impact on his sides, sending him flying down towards the sandy desert.

Jon hit the ground hard creating a huge crater, as Max held both swords in front of him, and pushed out all his reiatsu and screamed BANKAI!

His Robes Blew off of him as they were replaced with a Short vest, only covering to below his ribs, and baggy long pants, both green.

With a look of sadness and/or boredom, as the two swords became one in front of him, and he lunged at Jon, only to hit the center of the crater making it deeper and wider, Jon was nowhere to be seen. As a punch came from Max's left side sending him flying towards a wall, Max stopped just before the wall turned around looked at the ground, and a huge surge of reiatsu happened creating smoke everywhere, when the smoke subsided there were two people standing there, where Max was standing Was another version of Jon, but in the green outfit max was in, and to his left, was Max in his normal bankai look, static clinged Robes, with a yellow aura around him.

Max looked up and said, "So think you can take the perfect team on again?"

Max then looked at the version of Jon beside him and nodded as they took off towards Espada Jon, who had a look of pure fear and anguish on his face.


End file.
